Brendam: Collision Course
Bernard's Magical World is a 2020 fantasy-comedy adventure film and a midquel to Brendam: The Movie. The film is directed and written by James Gunn. It is seen before the middle of Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy) in Brendam: The Movie. It stars Dwayne Johnson, Jack Black, Kevin Hart, Karen Gillan, James Corden, Eddie Izzard, Nev Scharrel and Woody Harrelson. *Directed by James Gunn *Produced by Kevin Feige *Written by James Gunn *Starring: Dwayne Johnson Jack Black Kevin Hart Karen Gillan James Corden Eddie Izzard Nev Scharrel Woody Harrelson *Music by Tyler Bates *Cinematography: Henry Braham *Edited by Fred Raskin and Craig Wood Premise Bernard and his friends, the Guardians of Brendam, meet a wilderness explorer named Kylee and Zig Zag's stepfather Victor. When Lovelace is captured and taken to Las Vegas by The Evil Doctor Ernest of the Cross, a no-nonsense pirate named Pepe and Bernard's brother, they go on a quest to save him in order to save Brendam from being destroyed. Cast *Dwayne Johnson - Bernard (the main protagonist; credited as Bernard Livingston) *Nev Scharrel - Kylee (the deuteragonist; credited as Wilderness Explorer Kylee) *Eddie Izzard - Zig Zag (the tetartagonist; credited as Zig Zag Salamander) *Brendan Gleeson - Victor (the tritagonist; credied as Victor Salamander) *Karen Gillan - Olivia (a supporting character; credited as Olivia Howard) *Woody Harrelson - Ernest of the Cross (the hidden main antagonist; credited as The Evil Doctor) *Jim Parsons - Lovelace (a major character; credited as Lovelace Howard) *James Corden - Pepe (the former secondary antagonist; credited as The Nefarious Peperally) *Eddie Izzard - Doppleganger ZigZag (a supporting antagonist; credited as The Roboctic Zig Zag) *Sacha Baron Cohen - Punjab (a supporting character; credited as Peperally's bodyguard) *Jack Black - Toto (a major character; credited as Toto Halligton) *Kevin Hart - Joe (a major character; credited as Joe Templeton) *Michael Peña - Dernard (a major character; credited as Dernard Livingston) *James Gunn - Quinn (a supporting character; credited as Larry) *John DiMaggio - Diesel (a supporting character; credited as Diesel The Monkey) *Uzo Aduba - Cynthia (a supporting character; credited as Cynthia Livingston) *Kristin Chenoweth - Helga (a supporting character; credited as Helga Salamander) *Alain Chabat - Iago (a supporting character; credited as Iago Salamander) Trivia *In the epilogue, flashbacks from Brendam: The Movie are used. *During the plan to stop Ernest, Pepe, Toto and Joe cut the power of the First Order's lair in 2 minutes and 15 seconds (Pepe will flip the switch when Joe gives the signal and Toto is holding the clock) because Ernest is afriad of the dark, Punjab will be Pepe's bait to the church (costumed in a beige coat, a mustache, and a black hat) when the power is cut, Bernard will distract Ernest and Zig Zag will set the trap off. J.B. Eagle's cast video * Oh (Home) as Bernard * Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) as Pepe=James Corden * Lem (Planet 51) as Lovelace * Disgust (Inside Out) as Olivia * King Julien (Madagascar) as Victor Doyle * Hunter (Storks) as Zig Zag * Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Ernest of the Cross * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Toto * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Joe * Blu (Rio 1-2) as Victor * Nigel (Rio 1-2) as Doppleganger Zig Zag * Maurice w/ Mort (Madagascar) as Punjab * Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Helga * Buck (Ice Age) as Iago * Neera (Planet 51) as Cynthia * Branch (Trolls) as Diesel * Crane (Kung Fu Panda 1-3) as the Mime Tv.tropes *Brick Joke: At the start of the film, Bernard meets Kylee and Zig Zag is jealous when Kylee is Bernard's friend (Zig Zag's doppleganger likes her). At the end, Zig Zag hugs Kylee after Ernest's defeat and thinks he likes her. *Book-Ends: Bernard waking up as the sun rises after the opening credits and at the final scene. *Card Carrying Villains - Ernest drives Lovelace to Las Vegas and the car goes into the camera. *Dance Party Ending: With Elton John singing "A Friend Like You". *Disco Dan: At the end of the film, all the characters dance to a new song. *Exploding Fish Tanks: While Ernest kills Bernard before capturing him, he smashes a fish bowl. *Five-Man Band: The Guardians who go in search of Lovelace at the film's climax. **The Leader: Olivia. **The Lancer: Bernard. **The Smart Guy: Joe. **The Big Guy: Toto. **The Chick: Zig Zag. *Flat "What.": Zig Zag lets one out the Guardians' arrival at Las Vegas as Ernest tortures him. *Iris Out: The film ends with a typical cartoon-style one, on Bernard after the big finish on the Elton John "A Friend Like You" number. *Ironic Echo: Zig Zag tells Ernest at the Guardians' arrival at Las Vegas before Ernest tortures him, "I better be here that I will see, you be left to die by me." *It's All About Me / Motive Rant: Ernest tells his story about how he became bad during his real introduction. *Jaw Drop: Joe lets one out at the Guardians' arrival at Las Vegas as Ernest is about to kill Lovelace. *Left the Background Music On: Trumpets play while Bernard gives his rousing speech to the Guardians before they go to Las Vegas. After that, the music is coming from the TV Lovelace watches on the plane. Also, when the Guardians arrive at Las Vegas, they are trying to creep up on Lovelace, who has kidnapped by Ernest, without startling him. Their movements are accompanied by a set of increasingly tense string chords...until Sally and Conrad turn round to see Bernard playing the chords on his hair. *The Mole: Pepe is revealed to be Ernest's assistant in order to destroy Brendam. At the climax, he reforms and helps the Guardians defeat Ernest. *My God, What Have I Done?: Pepe says this after the Guardians attack him. *Oh, Crap!: Bernard lets out a shy face at the start as Ernest is on the projector and at the end in which Ernest tortures Zig Zag. *Redemption Quest: Bernard rallies Zig Zag to join their quest after they found him. Bernard:'' Come on, fellas! Did Lolvelace give up when the Jedi had me strapped to the back of a rocket?'' The Other Guardians: {glumly}'' No.'' Bernard:'' No. And did Lovelace give up when you threw me out of the back of that ship?'' Joe: {guilty}'' Oh, you had to bring that up.'' Bernard: No, he did not! We've got a friend in need! We will not rest until we're safe in our Headquarters! NOW LET'S MOVE OUT! *Rousing Speech: Bernard to the other Guardians while going after Lovelace in 2. It's so rousing that the Stars and Stripes unfurls behind him out of nowhere. Bernard: Come on, fellas. Did Lovelace give up when the Jedi had me strapped to a rocket? No! And did he give up when you threw me out of the back of that ship? No, he didn't! We have a leader, and we're not going to rest until he's safe in our headquarters! Now, let's move out! *Running Gag: Bernard hit by Toto (three times: at the beginning, before Bernard's speech and at the final scene). *Shout-Out: Several elements of Ernest's plan resemble those from the Saw films. *Take a Third Option: Parodied by Bernard at one point. Toto: We're going and getting Zig Zag! Olivia: We're staying and calling Lovelace! Bernard: There is a third option. (dramatic piano chord) Olivia: There is? Bernard: Yes. It involves...(zooms out to show Bernard standing at a toy keyboard)...murder. (Bernard plays a dramatic piano chord) Toto: That's your option?! Bernard: No, not really, it's just you three had options and I wanted to have one as well, hehe...or did I? (Bernard plays a dramatic piano chord) *You Have Got to Be Kidding Me!: Bernard says this after Ernest tortures Zig Zag. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Brendam main characters